The Drunken Truth
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Arthur can't figure out what is wrong with Merlin, but he fears his servant may be spending too much time in the tavern.  Episode coda to "The Last Dragonlord."
1. Chapter 1

**The Drunken Truth**

Arthur can't figure out what is wrong with Merlin, but he fears his servant may be spending too much time in the tavern. Episode coda to "The Last Dragonlord."

_By Emiliana Keladry_

**Author's note:** I just felt that there needed to be a little more mourning after the death of Balinor and it is mentioned several times that Merlin should be kept away from large quantities of alcohol. So, I wrote this. There are two parts to it. I hope that you like and review!

**Disclaimer:** Merlin belongs to BBC, not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

"Where is Merlin?" Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot exclaimed, bursting into the court physician's rooms. "He's extremely late."

There was no answer. Surprisingly, the room was empty of both Gaius and Merlin. A few bottles were tipped over and paper was blown around the room, creating the illusion that something was amiss. Arthur picked up a few of the papers and set them down on the table. The wind picked up, scattering them again. The prince could see that the door to the small room that Merlin used as a bedroom was open. He slowly entered the room, seeing the young man's blankets were pulled tight around the mattress and it didn't appear that anyone had slept in the bed recently. There was a pair of dirty breeches on the floor, along with a small pile of neckerchiefs by the bed. It was most definitely Merlin's room. There was a book sticking out from underneath the pillow. He reached for it, but quickly drew back. Arthur hadn't realized that the wind had blown the main door closed behind him as he heard it opening again. Gaius was speaking to someone in a hushed voice. Arthur emerged from the room and witnessed a sight that he'd never seen before. Merlin was leaning heavily on Gaius, his face was pale and his eyes were almost rolling back in his head, dark lines were beneath his eyes as if he'd not gotten any sleep.

"I think… I'm gonna be sick," Merlin mumbled as Arthur walked down the stairs.

Gaius looked up at Arthur, but didn't have a chance to say anything before quickly grabbing a bucket as Merlin fell to his knees and retched. Arthur wasn't sure if he should say anything, feeling uncomfortable at witnessing this scene. Merlin looked up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Gaius helped him stand up and move over to the patient bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing serious, sire. I'll take care of him."

"My head… hurts," Merlin whispered from the bed.

Gaius motioned towards the door and went to sit down next to his ward. Merlin looked at him, not even noticing that the prince had been in the room. Arthur listened to them talk as he silently left the room.

"I don't feel so well," he heard Merlin say.

"I'm sure that you don't feel well. Don't worry, I'm right here, Merlin." Gaius sounded concerned.

Arthur heard Merlin throwing up again as he left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. What on Earth was wrong with Merlin? He returned to his chambers to continue with the day. He stopped by the kitchens and found another servant to tend to him while Merlin was ill. The poor boy dropped his breakfast twice and spilled his orange juice on his boots, getting them all sticky. It was going to be a long day.

After an excruciatingly long meeting with the council, Arthur felt like he needed a rest. The kingdom was still recovering from the Great Dragon's attack and it took a lot. Several of the neighboring kingdoms were trying to take advantage of the weakened realm, sending little scouting parties to attack the small outlying villages. Uther also wanted to begin the search for Morgana. Arthur went to put on his armor for training. Merlin still wasn't back and the servant boy was waiting with his armor. He considered taking a few minutes to go see how the man was feeling, but he didn't have the time. Sir Leon knocked on the door.

"We are ready for you, Sire," he stated.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Leon took a quick glance around the room and saw the terrified young boy. "Where's Merlin?"

"He's apparently not feeling well today."

Leon frowned. "I'm not surprised."

"What? You know what happened to Merlin?" Arthur inquired.

"No, Sire. I just heard Gaius telling someone that the poor guy was sick all last night."

It was a lie and Arthur could tell that his knight was keeping something from him, but he didn't know what. The sound the servant boy dropping his armor to the floor jarred his attention. Arthur rubbed his forehead. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Practice was horrible. The servant boy kept dropping his weapons and didn't move the targets quickly enough. It was incredibly frustrating! Some of the other knights chuckled as the boy picked up the target, dropping it on his foot and crying out. Arthur put his head in his hands. He actually missed Merlin; at least he wasn't so clumsy. Merlin was probably having a better day than him.

"I got it!" Merlin's voice called out.

Arthur watched as Merlin picked up the target and adjusted it, moving the servant boy out of the way. The prince motioned for the other knights to take a few minutes as he approached his servant. The little boy ran away, seeing the knight approach. Merlin avoided his master's gaze. Arthur could still see the pale skin and bags beneath his eyes.

"For goodness sake, Merlin, you should be in bed. You look terrible."

"I'm fine, sorry about this morning, sire. I am much better now," Merlin lied.

"Merlin, you can't lie to me. You should go home and to bed," Arthur hissed.

"I'm fine."

Arthur didn't want to fight his servant right now. He was too tired. Merlin quickly went to work and Arthur joined the knights, going back to their training. Once it was finished, the prince observed Merlin rubbing his forehead as he cleaned up and put away the materials. Sir Leon approached him and they had a short conversation that he couldn't hear from the distance. The two were definitely keeping something from Arthur. Merlin took his things back to Arthur's chambers and went to fetch his dinner. Arthur waited at the table, not knowing what to do about his servant. Merlin came back with his dinner, putting the plate on the table and standing beside the door.

"Do you need anything else?" Merlin asked.

"No, this is good."

The prince ate his dinner in silence and watched his friend out of the corner of his eyes. Merlin was exhausted. And his skin was still pale.

"Merlin, what is wrong with you?" Arthur asked, hearing the venom in his voice. He quickly changed his tone. "You've been off today."

"Sorry, sire. I'm fine."

Arthur groaned, standing up.

"Bed, go Merlin. I can put myself to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Merlin nodded, not saying another word. He left. That was unusual for Merlin; he normally made some rude comment about his prat-ness going to sleep well. He didn't even take the plate back to the kitchens. Arthur groaned, removing his shirt and heading to bed. There was nothing else that he really needed to do tonight. He lay in bed, looking out at the stars glittering in the night sky.

Merlin was a mystery. He'd been acting strange since the dragon had been released. It was almost as if he felt guilty for it. Then there was the situation with the dragonlord. Merlin was clearly upset by his death, but Arthur didn't know why. Balinor was rude and unkind, though Merlin had got along with him quite well. They had talked that night after he fell asleep. He could hear them murmuring, but hadn't caught what they were saying. Merlin was happy the next morning, until the attack.

Also, the boy hadn't been injured by the dragon. Arthur first thought that he'd been hurt when Merlin just stood there, but he turned with a smile on his face, informing him that he'd dealt the dragon a mortal blow. It was strange.

Arthur rolled over in his bed, trying to force the memories from his mind. It could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sir Leon sat down at the tavern table with his mug of mead, listening to the joyous laughter and talk around him. Sir Graham and Sir Gilder were with him, talking about the poor servant boy that was probably having nightmares about upsetting his highness and spilling his juice on the prince's boots. Arthur would probably smell like sour orange juice in the morning. The tavern was fuller than previous nights. Some of the locals were finally emerging from their houses again, finding safety in drinking with the knights. Leon smiled, enjoying getting a chance to relax, though he was still a little troubled about what he had seen the day before.<p>

"Another one!" a familiar voice shouted.

It was hard to tell who it was over the sound of the men laughing, but Leon definitely knew this person and he wasn't used to hearing their voice in a tavern.

"I think you've had enough for tonight," the bartender was firm, but kind to the speaker.

"I've… not… has enough, just four mugs… delicious!" the voice slurred.

_Oh no._ Leon slowly turned around and tried to see the person through the crowd. He stood up and moved towards the bar counter. Merlin was holding up his glass, but his hands were shaking as he tried to remain upright. Some of the mead has spilled onto his neckerchief. There was a smudge of dirt across his forehead as if he'd wiped his unclean hand across his brow. The bartender frowned as Merlin.

"Merlin, you don't want me to go get Gaius again," the man said; his voice barely above a whisper.

"Merlin?" Leon spoke.

The young warlock looked over in the knight's direction and it only took one look. The prince's servant was drunk. He'd seen Merlin on extending hunting trips where Arthur had given him a few sips and it made Merlin quite tipsy. The poor guy had had four mugs of Camelot's finest mead. He was wasted. Leon steadied him as he about fell off his stool.

"Sir Leon… fancy me seeing you here!" Merlin announced.

"I think it's time to get you home, Merlin," Leon stated. "Maybe you should give it up for tonight."

Sir Graham and Sir Gilder noticed his conversation and stood up, coming to stand next to their comrade. It wasn't good to have the prince's servant drunk in the tavern.

"Leaning… I mean… Leon… you're such a good friend!" Merlin stumbled and the knight quickly steadied him before he hit his head on the counter.

"Let's get you home, Merlin," Sir Graham added.

"My dad… would have really liked you… good man," the warlock mumbled.

Leon frowned. Had Merlin's dad died recently? He'd never heard any mention of his father, not even when his mother came to ask for protection for their village. His father's death would explain Merlin's sudden taste for mead and in large quantities. He was upset. Arthur probably didn't even know.

"A day… that's all I got with him. Now he's dead. Dead!"

Merlin stumbled again, but this time Leon didn't catch him in time. The group in the tavern cheered as the young man fell to the floor and Sir Leon quickly knelt to help him up. He couldn't seem to get his balance, so the knight threw Merlin's arm over his shoulder. He told the other two knights that they could stay and he would make sure that Merlin made it home alright. The walk through the lower town wasn't exactly quiet; Merlin was mumbling under his breath about something. Leon didn't say anything when he collapsed a few minutes later, unable to walk any further. Leon didn't feel any shame about picking up the servant, noting that he didn't weigh enough and needed to eat more. Since it was late, he didn't see anyone until he reached Gaius's room. He knocked on the door, glancing down at Merlin's face as he remained silent. Gaius quickly opened the door.

"Merlin!" the physician exclaimed. "Sir Leon, please come in. I was just about to go looking for him again."

Leon carried Merlin across the threshold and upstairs to his bedroom, laying him gently down as Gaius pulled the blankets back, and then covered him up.

"How much did he drink?" Gaius asked.

"Too much, he'll probably be sick later."

The older man nodded. The two walked back into the main room, leaving mumbling Merlin to himself. Leon glanced back at the open door, clearly worried about the young man.

"Is it true what Merlin said?" the knight inquired.

"What did he say?"

"He told me that his father died and I am guessing recently, which would explain his behavior. He was mumbling about it as we walked home."

Gaius paused for a moment before answering. "Sadly, yes. He just received word of his father's death and it has upset him quite a bit. Thank you for bringing him home."

"You're welcome. If Merlin needs anyone to talk to, he's welcome to speak with me. My father died not long ago and I know what it is like to lose a father that you barely knew."

"I will let him know."

Gaius let him to the door. Sir Leon paused for a moment before leaving them alone.

"I won't say anything to Prince Arthur, but Merlin should be careful. Servants have been fired for getting drunk and making a fool of themselves. He probably needs to drink less."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please review!<em>

_Emma_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arthur couldn't figure it out. The morning had been very… interesting to say the least. Merlin had been extremely late again, but at least he came and Arthur didn't have to find another servant to attend to him. He hadn't said a word all morning to Arthur and when training began, things got weird. His servant was slow and winced at the loud sounds. Sir Leon pulled him off to the side and gave him something to drink, but instead of getting strange looks from the other knights, they gave him knowing glances and seemed fine with it. Merlin had accepted it, making a face at the taste.

"What did you give Merlin?" Arthur asked as Merlin chased the round target that he had dropped.

"Oh, something – something from Gaius, he asked if I would make sure that Merlin took it," Leon stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright," the prince commented.

It was a terrible lie. Things didn't stop getting uncomfortable. Merlin moved the target and tripped over his foot and two knights ran over to help him up. Arthur threw down his sword in frustration; if he had fallen over his foot they would have simply laughed at him in good character and not ran over to pick him up. For some unknown reason, the knights were handling Merlin with kid gloves. Arthur was too fed up to continue training and he dismissed all of the knights. Leon lingered, cleaning up some of the targets and sending worried glances at Merlin. Merlin came over to Arthur and helped him remove his wrist guards, avoiding eye contract with him.

"What is wrong with you today, Merlin?" Arthur demanded.

"Nothing, sire," Merlin mumbled.

"You are seriously getting on my last nerve."

Merlin threw down the guard. He turned away from the prince, running his fingers through his hair. It didn't matter. The warlock turned back to face Arthur.

"I don't care! You deserve it," he yelled. "I've got bigger things on my mind than keeping your royal behind entertained. Do you ever think of anyone besides yourself?"

"Merlin."

"Don't 'Merlin' me! You have no idea what it feels like and I can't even begin to explain it to you!"

Before Arthur could say another word, Merlin stormed off the training field and disappeared into the castle. The crown prince stood in shock. What on Earth was wrong with him? Sir Leon slowly walked up to him and picked up the guard that Merlin had thrown. He lingered for a moment before handing it to Arthur.

"May I be honest with you, Sire?" Leon inquired.

"Sure, why not. Merlin just was."

"I do not mean to overstep any boundaries, but I know what is wrong with Merlin. Gaius told me last night when I brought Merlin home drunk from the tavern. I won't break his trust and tell you, but you should talk to him. Merlin is quite upset and hurt. He didn't mean anything by yelling at you."

"He's not been himself since the Great Dragon escaped. I don't know what's wrong with him. Merlin won't open up to me; I'm the crown prince."

"Though you might not say it aloud, you consider Merlin a friend and he needs you right now."

Arthur didn't protest, just nodded his head once in agreement. Though it pained him to admit it, he really did enjoy Merlin's company even if he could be a terribly lazy servant. He was very loyal and didn't deserve being treated poorly by Arthur.

"My Lord," a knight interrupted. "The king wishes to see you, right away."

"Tell him I will be right here."

The man quickly bowed and walked away. Arthur ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, not wanting to put up with his father at the moment. Leon reached out a hand and gently touched his shoulder to reassure him before moving away. The prince picked up his sword and sheathed it before going to see the king. Uther was in the council chambers, talking with a few men. He quickly dismissed them at the sight of his son entering.

"Ah, Arthur. We've got some business to discuss, have a seat."

Arthur sat down across from his father; not really listening as Uther spoke for his mind was on Merlin. He had to do something to get Merlin to talk to him and to make things right.

* * *

><p>Three hours passed and Arthur was finally done listening to his father talk. He knew that he had to find Merlin. After checking his chambers and the stables, the prince headed to Gaius's chambers. He knocked once on the door and slowly opened it. Gaius was sitting at his work table, but he wasn't working on anything. The older man was just sitting there and it looked as if he had aged ten years in the past few days because of the stress from everything happening in Camelot. Arthur stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Gaius didn't move or acknowledge his presence, which was strange. Arthur took a more careful look around the small area and saw a few bottles were broken on the floor, the liquid staining the stone. An uneaten bowl of soup sat at the table, cold and deserted. Arthur looked up and saw that Merlin's bedroom door was open a crack, but no noise came from inside.<p>

"Gaius," Arthur said, getting his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry sire. Is there something that you need?" the physician asked. "Are you well?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Have you seen Merlin?"

Gaius stood up and began to clean up the room, not answering the question at first. He paused at the sight of a blue shirt lying on the floor that most likely belonged to Merlin.

"He's gone," Gaius murmured. "Merlin left for Ealdor; he wanted to see his mother. I don't know if he will return."

"When did he leave?"

"About two hours ago, we argued. He packed up and left. I'm sorry. Merlin should have come and told you that he was leaving, but he did not. He's not been himself lately."

"I've noticed."

Gaius stopped him before he left. "I must warn you, sire. Merlin is quite angry and hurt. You don't approach a wounded animal quickly, but with intent and silence. He will run if he gets upset again."

"Thank you, Gaius."

"And Arthur… please bring him home."

Arthur didn't say another word as he left the physician's chambers and headed to his room to quickly pack a few things. He had to go find Merlin and stop him from leaving. Arthur needed to talk to him and he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. No one bothered him as he put some clean clothing into a bag and went to the kitchens to get some food. He had a servant prepare his horse to leave. Arthur knew that he should inform his father he was leaving, but Uther didn't really care for Merlin and wouldn't approve. Margaret, the large yet gentle woman that headed up the kitchen, handed him a wineskin filled with some of the finest wine in Camelot in case Merlin wasn't very cooperative. She must have noticed the young man's strange behaviors in the past few days.

The prince mounted his horse and quickly rode out of Camelot, headed in the direction of Merlin's village. His servant hadn't taken the horse that he normally rode, so Arthur assumed that he was on foot. Merlin did have a few hours head start. It was already late afternoon and he hoped to find him before it got dark. The heat outside was cooling as Arthur went down the road, keeping his eyes peeled for Merlin.

After two hours of riding, Arthur finally saw his servant. Dusk had fallen by that time. Merlin was slowly walking down the side of the road, kicking rocks with his feet and seemingly ignoring the sound of Arthur's approach. Arthur came up beside him, slowing the horse down. Merlin stumbled slightly and the prince saw the reason for it. His servant was clutching a wineskin and drinking from it. He was clearly slightly inebriated. It took Arthur a moment to realize that Merlin was muttering to himself as he walked.

"I had a right to know… it was my right."

"Merlin," Arthur said, getting his attention.

Merlin stopped walking. "What do you want Arthur? I quit. I'm headed home. Find someone else to wash your royal socks."

"I thought you might need someone to travel with."

"Nope, I'm fine alone."

"Well, too bad Merlin. I'm coming with you."

"I don't need you!" Merlin yelled, almost toppling over.

He took a long swig from the wineskin and Arthur grimaced. This wasn't going to be easy at all. Arthur jumped down from his horse and began to walk beside it, moving slow to keep at Merlin's staggering pace.

"You really are the biggest prat I've ever known! I can't even… leave Camelot to get away from you!"

Merlin took another drink and kept walking.

"Were you planning on going all night or making camp somewhere?" Arthur asked, ignoring the harsh comment from his drunken servant's mouth. He wasn't in his right mind. "Merlin?"

A strange humph came out of the younger man's mouth before nodding. Merlin walked off the road and towards a small clearing in the forest. Someone had stopped there before, which was evident by the fallen logs and fire pit. It would do for the night. Merlin went about finding sticks for the fire. Arthur tended his horse and went to help his servant, picking up some sticks. The two finished and sat down. Merlin's hands were shaking as he tried to light the fire using the flint rock. He couldn't keep his balance. Arthur gave him a few moments before reaching over and trying to assist him.

"I don't need your help!" Merlin yelled, yanking the rock back and falling on his butt. "It's your fault! You caused all of this! You and your damn father!"

"Merlin, what are you talking about?"

He was silent for a minute. "It's my fault too. I couldn't save him."

Arthur didn't reply. Save who? He picked up the flint and started the fire, adding sticks to the flames to make it grow. The night air was cold and Merlin shivered. Arthur quickly moved to get a blanket from his horse and frowned at what he found. It was the dragon that Balinor had carved before he died. It was wrapped in the blanket in Merlin's pack. There was something about Balinor and Merlin that Arthur couldn't understand. He had wept when the man died. Why? Arthur returned and saw Merlin quickly wipe away a tear with his sleeve. Arthur draped the blanket over Merlin's shoulders and he gently pulled it tight without a comment. Arthur set the dragon before Merlin and he quickly grabbed it. The prince sat across from him, wrapping his own blanket around his shoulders and hearing the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance.

"So much death… and I caused it all. The one person… and I couldn't save him."

Merlin wasn't making much sense.

"Who?"

No answer.

Arthur pulled some bread out of his bag and offered some to Merlin, but he shook his head. With only wine in his stomach, the young man would surely be ill. The prince tried again, but Merlin refused to take any of the bread.

"You shouldn't even be here!" Merlin shouted. "I am going home! To tell… to tell…"

"To tell what?"

"It's none of your damn business!"

Merlin stood up. He lay down on the hard ground and covered himself with the blanket. He had nothing else to say to Arthur. The prince knew it was only a matter of time before Merlin became ill. Arthur couldn't sleep anyway.

The storm slowly came closer and it began to rain as the night went on. Thunder rumbled overhead, but Merlin didn't wake. Arthur was soon drenched for the trees didn't provide much cover from the rain. Over an hour passed and the rain didn't stop. The fire had long since gone out and it was dark, the only light came from the lightening streaking across the sky at random intervals. The moon was hidden behind the black clouds, blocking out any other light. Arthur shivered in the cold. He started to get up to wake Merlin so they could find shelter when he heard the young man talking in his sleep.

"Please, no please. I can save you… I can't do this alone… Father… no."

His father? Merlin had mentioned that he never met his father, so why was he speaking about him? Arthur didn't move.

"It's my fault… please. Father… Father!"

Merlin rolled onto his back and Arthur saw the tears falling from his eyes, even as he slept. The tears mingled with the raindrops. He tossed and turned in his blanket, fighting the nightmare. Arthur hadn't noticed how pale Merlin's face had become. The carved dragon was clutched in Merlin's hands. A rough part of the wood has cut his hand and the rain was washing blood from his skin. Arthur stood up and moved to sit beside him.

"I couldn't save him! Father!" Merlin yelled, still asleep.

"Shh… it's alright," Arthur mumbled, gently touching his head.

It was in that moment that things came into place. Tears… Merlin had shed tears for Balinor and was keeping the dragon close to his heart. He couldn't save… his father. Balinor was Merlin's father. Merlin was the son of a dragonlord. That was why he'd been so quiet on their journey to find Balinor. That was the pain that Merlin said he couldn't understand. Before Arthur could continue that train of thought, Merlin bolted to a sitting position. He turned away from Arthur and threw up. Arthur gently touched his shoulder to comfort him. Merlin flinched and moved away from his touch. The prince moved to get his water and handed it his servant, sitting down beside him again. Merlin rinsed his mouth and sat silently, letting the rain wash away his tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked after a long moment.

"Tell you what?" Merlin whispered.

"That Balinor was your father."

Silence.

"I didn't know. Gaius told me who Balinor was right before we left to find him. My mother never mentioned him. I didn't know what kind of person my father was. I only knew my father for a day. It's my fault that he died."

Arthur looked over at his friend. "It's not your fault, Merlin. It was Cenred's men that killed him."

Merlin shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I set the dragon free. If I hadn't done that… those innocent people wouldn't have died and we wouldn't have had to find Balinor. He would still be alive."

Somehow, Arthur wasn't surprised that Merlin had freed the dragon. He had acted so guilty when the dragon was attacking Camelot and a part of Arthur's heart knew that Merlin had done it. He wasn't angry. Yes, it had been a poor decision, but it was over now. The dragon was dead.

"You couldn't have known that the Great Dragon would attack Camelot or that Uther would want a dragonlord and that your father was a dragonlord. You didn't know. I forgive you for it. The Dragon is dead."

A heartless laugh escaped Merlin's lips. "His name is Kilgharrah. A dragonlord's power is passed from father to son. When Balinor died, his gift was passed to me. I'm the last dragonlord."

"Wait… what?"

"I couldn't kill Kilgharrah. I sent him away and he won't come back. He has no choice; a dragon can't disobey a dragonlord's command." Merlin finally glanced over at Arthur, seeing the blank stare on his face. He panicked. "Please, Uther will view the son of a dragonlord with the highest suspicion. Please, don't tell him –"

Arthur interrupted him, "I won't tell him. Your secret is safe with me. I wish you could have trusted me and told me that Balinor was your father. I could have helped you try to save him. He was worth your tears Merlin. I'm sorry that I said he wasn't."

"Thank you Arthur."

"We should get you back to Camelot and to Gaius. You'll die of fever in this rain. I can't have you getting sick again."

Merlin nodded. The prince stood up and offering his hand to Merlin. Merlin slowly got up, feeling sick and unsteady. His head was spinning. That wine hadn't been a good idea. Arthur didn't speak as he helped Merlin onto his horse. He wrapped the blanket around Merlin's shoulders again, though it did little for warmth. It was drenched. Arthur gathered his things and got on the horse behind Merlin. It wasn't very comfortable, but it would have to do.

The ride back to Camelot was slow. They had to stop several times for Merlin to throw up. It was a fight to keep him conscious. Merlin drifted in and out, clearly not feeling well. Arthur pushed his horse through the storm and after a few hours, they finally arrived at the gates. The two guards quickly let him pass and he rode through the lower town to the citadel. Arthur dismounted the horse and Sir Leon helped Merlin down. They were lucky that he was on duty. Leon helped Arthur take Merlin to Gaius's chambers, knocking on the door when they arrived.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed.

It was clear that the older man hadn't slept. Leon and Arthur helped Gaius change Merlin into dry clothing and tuck him into his bed. Luckily, the warlock hadn't woken up when they were dressing him. He would have been quite embarrassed. Gaius thanked them both. Leon smiled and left the three alone.

"You should go change, Sire," Gaius suggested. "You'll get sick in those wet clothes."

Arthur nodded once. "I'll be back. I'm not leaving him alone."

Gaius stopped him before he left. "Thank you for bringing Merlin home."

The prince gave him a half smile. They were both glad to have Merlin back.

* * *

><p>Merlin's head was pounding and every little sound was amplified greatly. He winced, opening his eyes as the sunlight poured in the window. Merlin quickly closed them and tried to roll onto his side, but was twisted in a blanket. Someone stood up from a chair and went to close the curtains. Merlin wasn't sure how he got back to his bed, but he was grateful. His stomach rolled uneasily and he hoped that he wasn't going to be sick again. That part of the night was clear. Slowly, the rest of the evening came back to him. He'd yelled at Gaius and broken a few bottles before leaving to go home to Ealdor. There was wine involved. Then Arthur… oh, Arthur came and he yelled at him. The rest of the memories rushed at him. Merlin had admitted the truth about freeing Kilgharrah and about Balinor. The warlock groaned as the person in the room sat down in the chair again. Merlin slowly opened his eyes, grateful that it was dark this time. There were two people in the room. Gaius was beside him and Arthur was seated at the end of the bed. The older man helped him sit up, propping the pillows behind his back.<p>

"Drink this, it tastes horrible, but you'll feel better," Gaius said, handing him a cup.

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking a sip. "Gah, that's terrible!"

His stomach churned.

"Drink all of it."

Merlin forced himself to swallow the thick and chunky liquid. At least it lessened the pain in his head and he could focus a little more. Luckily, his stomach managed to keep it down. Gaius took the cup from him and set it on the nightstand. He put his hand on Merlin's forehead. Merlin leaned into the cold touch, enjoying the contact. Gaius pulled his hand back after a moment.

"Your temperature is slightly elevated. How do you feel?"

"Awful… I'm not drinking again for a long time. My head is pounding."

"That potion should help you feel a little better." Gaius paused, not caring that Arthur was in the room. "Merlin, don't ever do that to me again. You had me very worried."

"I'm sorry, Gaius. I won't do it again."

"Good." Gaius patted his hand, before pulling him into a tight embrace. He released him after a minute, adjusting the pillows behind his back. "I am going to make you some soup. Don't try anything."

"I won't. Thanks."

Gaius left the two alone, shutting the door behind him to give them some privacy. Arthur didn't say anything, just sat silently at the end of Merlin's bed. Merlin blushed, hanging his head.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday," Merlin apologized.

The prince nodded, pursing his lips.

"And I'm sorry I –"

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur put up his hand to stop him from talking again. "You don't need to apologize. I understand. Just don't do it again. If you have something on your mind, please tell me about it. I hate seeing you in so much pain. And I'm sorry about your father. I can't imagine how that feels."

"Thank you, Arthur."

The prince stood up and moved to the chair that Gaius had vacated. Merlin noted that he looked exhausted. He had probably spent most of the night sitting with him and making sure that Gaius was tending him frequently. The clot pole… he really was a good friend.

"I've given you today and tomorrow off," Arthur stated. "I expect you back, healthy and sober after that. And I almost forgot." He pulled a sheet of paper out of his jacket pocket and unfolded it, handing it to Merlin. "It's your bill from the tavern. You owe me."

"Thanks, I'll pay you back."

"I know you will, Merlin. Now get some rest. You're gonna need it for the list of things that I'm saving for you to do when you get back."

Merlin groaned. "Prat."

"Idiot."

"Dollop head."

"Girl."

Merlin smiled. It still hurt that Balinor was gone, but at least he didn't have to lie to Arthur about him and he was okay with Merlin being a dragonlord. Not that Arthur understood what that meant. He didn't need to know the details. The prince would deny it, but he really did care for Merlin. Merlin smiled as Arthur tried to hit him on the head. He could get through this.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long delay in posting the final part. Hope you enjoyed it!<em>

_Please review!_

_Emma_


End file.
